Lo que causa un obsequio
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: El frío se presentaba en las calles como algo habitual en aquella ciudad, la nieve que cubría todo aquello a su alcance había comenzado desde hacía unas semanas, y ésta solo mostraba la señal que la navidad se acercaba (...) Pero no todo era felicidad, también estaban aquellos que se sentían preocupados.. ADVERTENCIA: ChicoxChico, TruTen; una historia más larga, espero les guste xD
1. Capítulo 1: Pensamientos

**_Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todos son obra de nuestro querido Akira Toriyama; yo sólo soy una persona que adora inventar historias sobre cosas que nunca pasan jer jer._**

 ** _Advertencia: Yaoi_**

 ** _Disculpen si la historia no es buena o si los personajes me quedan muy OOC, realmente llevo mucho sin escribir, así que sólo espero y les guste, peeeeero en caso de que no, también recibo críticas y sugerencias, las recibo con gusto para mejorar xD_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Pensamientos**

.

.

 _El frío se presentaba en las calles como algo habitual en aquella ciudad, la nieve que cubría todo aquello a su alcance había comenzado desde hacía unas semanas, y ésta solo mostraba la señal que la navidad se acercaba, y aunque para esto aún faltaban unas semanas, la gente comenzó a hacer sus compras pensando en aquello que regalarían a sus seres queridos, así como lo que usarían para la celebración próxima; las risas, alegría y enjundia se pronunciaban por toda la ciudad._

.

Pero no todo era felicidad, también estaban aquellos que se sentían tristes por estas fechas, otros que simplemente eran escépticos ante estas celebraciones, y otros que comenzaban a demostrar una increíble preocupación... ¿¡Preocupación!? ¡Si! Tal era el caso del joven pelinegro que se encontraba frente los estantes de una tienda.

Increíble, este chico llamado Goten sentía preocupación, pero ¿por qué?

.

\- ¡Maldición!- Dijo el chico a si mismo mientras miraba los productos ofrecidos por aquella tienda- No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí, ¡a mí!- Exclamó con indignación asustando a las personas que pasaban a los alrededores mientras hacía movimientos exagerados denotando su frustración; al notar las miradas de las personas presentes decidió guardar la compostura y hacer como que nada de eso había pasado.

.

 _'Ah! Pero es que es su culpa, cómo se atreve a alejarse de esa manera, quiero decir, sé que está ocupado y todo, pero nunca le hace daño mandar un mensaje o algo así_...' ' _Bueno, sé que es un genio y por lo mismo asumió grandes responsabilidades, pero no puedo creer que se aleje tanto de mi, de su mejor amigo; aunque yo sé que no es su culpa' 'Mmmm... ¡Espera! Pero ¿qué me dices de los paseos que se da con sus compañeros de la universidad cuando salen de clases? ¡Lo sabía! Se está alejando de mi' 'Oye, ¿pero que no sólo pasea con ellos en el camino que toma para pasar por mi a la preparatoria?, lo que quiere decir que aún le importo, ¿no?...' 'Aunque hace tiempo que dejó de pasar por mi diciendo que estaba ocupado o que tenía que ir a casa de fulano o sultana por un trabajo..._ ' Pensaba el chico comenzando un debate dentro de su cabeza, pero tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo negó con la cabeza y retomó la idea principal, ya que no soportaría más estar parado frente una tienda con toda aquella nieve y el frío cubriéndolo.

.

\- Bien! Compraré lo primero que encuentre medio convincente para él- Dijo como una afirmación cortando todo tipo de pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia la tienda, para salir media hora más tarde con una bolsa en manos- Ah, ¡lo que causa un obsequio! Será mejor que vaya a casa que ya es algo tarde y mamá me matará por eso- Sin decir más se dirigió a un callejón procurando estar fuera de la vista de alguien, seguido emprendió vuelo con suma velocidad desapareciendo por las nubes.

.

Goten llegó a su casa en el mínimo tiempo posible, ya que de por sí llegaba tarde por sus compras "preocupantes", no quería tardarse más y recibir un buen regaño por eso. Su padre había decidido irse para entrenar al niño llamado Uub, pero en esos días había regresado al hogar junto con el pequeño, ya que necesitaban esperar a subir un poco el nivel del menor, y quien mejor que Gohan para ayudar a Goku con la misión. Los dos fueron bienvenidos en la casa, aprovechando el último tiempo que tendría Goku allí hasta dentro de muchos años.

.

Al entrar fue recibido por el delicioso olor de la comida siendo preparada por su madre, quien le dio la bienvenida a casa tras escuchar sus pasos; el chico sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su habitación después de dar su saludo habitual, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó con la misión presente: envolver los regalos. Una vez acabó con su labor se dispuso a ir por la comida que recién estaba lista, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo en su camino a la puerta de la habitación: ¡Pan!

Y es que su querida sobrinita de 5 años adoraba estas épocas por los regalos, y tomando en cuenta su poca paciencia, siempre se daba la tarea de intentar averiguar que era lo que recibiría en navidad, por lo que Goten se veía forzado a esconder los regalos desde hacía 2 años para que la pequeña no tuviera oportunidad de completar su misión. Con esto en mente Goten se dio a la tarea de esconderlos, pero debía esconderlos bien ya que la niña era completamente inteligente y astuta.

.

Una vez se aseguró nadie encontraría aquellos obsequios se dirigió al comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con mirada preocupada.

.

\- ¿Qué pasó hijo? No es normal que no aparezcas tan pronto esté la comida en la mesa- Dijo seguida de un suspiro examinando que se encontrara bien.

.

\- Oh, no es nada mamá, sólo...- El chico se quedó en silencio, ya que sabía que si mencionaba la palabra regalos su mamá insistiría en que no era necesario que él gastara para comprarles algo, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para pensar un poco- Estaba hablando con un amigo de la preparatoria.

.

Al parecer la pequeña mentira fue suficiente para convencer a su madre quien alejó su preocupación del rostro y mostró en su lugar una gran sonrisa soltando un 'En ese caso' para luego comenzar a comer, y es que Milk era feliz mientras su hijo se desenvolviera con gente de su edad. Para ella había sido muy difícil cuando lo vio entrar por primera vez a su escuela, ya que por la inocencia (de aquél entonces) de Goten, no podía evitar preocuparse porque sus compañeros le hicieran maldades, o porque no le fuera bien en sus notas, pero cuán equivocada estaba, su hijo había resultado hábil en los estudios, no tanto como Gohan y menos como Trunks, pero sabía defenderse muy bien, y por si fuera poco el chico se había convertido en alguien muy social.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la madre no pudo evitar que un pensamiento que la había estado preocupando desde hacía mucho tiempo se presentara de nuevo en su mente: el mejor amigo de su hijo y su hijo ya no convivían mucho, hacía tiempo que Goten no hablaba de las locuras que hacía con el chico.

.

\- ¿Y Trunks cómo está?- El pelinegro la miró con suma curiosidad, a lo que ella agregó- Digo, hablando de tus amigos, hace mucho no me cuentas nada sobre cómo le va a Trunks en la universidad.

.

\- Ah, supongo que bien- Dice soltando la frase con un tono de indiferencia (el cual no era para nada cierto)- Ha estado muy ocupado- Sin decir más siguió comiendo como Saiyajin; aunque esa respuesta sólo alarmó más a la madre decidió dejar el tema ahí por ahora; tras el silencio incómodo en la casa el chico decidió cambiar el tema por uno más ameno.

.

\- ¿Y papá y Uub?

.

\- Oh ya sabes, entrenando como siempre- Dijo la mujer tras un suspiro. La comida transcurrió con pláticas sobre la importancia de los entrenamientos y el estudio en sus vidas.

.

.

Pasada la tarde Goten se había ido a casa de Gohan para jugar con su sobrinita, oportunidad que Milk aprovechó para tomar el teléfono que cierta peliazul hizo el favor de regalarles y marcó a la aludida.

.

\- _"¿Bueno? ¿quién habla?"-_ preguntó Bulma por el otro lado del audicular.

.

\- Hola Bulma, soy Milk- Hizo una pequeña pausa apenas notable para luego seguir- ¿cómo han estado?- A pesar de haberse visto hacía una semana atrás y mantenerse en contacto cada dos días la mujer preguntó por mera cortesía.

.

\- " _¡Oh Milk, que sorpresa! Muy bien, trabajando como siempre, ya sabes_ "- Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero al ver que no se decía nada del otro lado de la línea continúo- _"¿Y ustedes cómo están?"_

.

\- Bien gracias- Se quedó en silencio por un instante para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca escuchando, luego continuó- Oye, quería consultar contigo, ¿no haz sabido que Trunks y Goten se hayan peleado o algo? Es sólo que Goten ya casi no lo visita ni menciona, y es bastante extraño.

.

\- _"Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, Goten no ha pasado por aquí en esta semana... Mmmm... Tal vez está molesto con Trunks por algo, y la verdad no podría culparlo, Trunks ha estado ocupado por la universidad y por lo mismo casi no habla para poder concentrarse y dar su 100 en lo que sea que esté haciendo, ya sabes como es de orgulloso igual que el padre, le gusta poner todo de sí para que las cosas salgan como quiere"_

.

\- Ya veo, bueno, yo misma me encargaré que mañana se pase por tu casa si no es mucha molestia, al fin y al cabo, mañana es día de descanso.

.

\- _"¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que son bienvenidos a la casa siempre que gusten, tu manda a Goten y yo me haré cargo del resto"_

.

\- Muchas gracias Bulma, bueno, te dejo porque no tarda en volver de la casa de Gohan- Después de una corta despedida cortaron la llamada y la mujer siguió con los quehaceres de su casa planeando en su mente cómo hacer para que su hijo los visitara al día siguiente, sabía que ella se encargaría de la excusa para que Goten fuera allá y Bulma se encargaría que sus hijos hablaran entre ellos dentro de la casa.

.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hey! Hola a todos, aquí vengo con una historia más larguita xD**

 **Espero y les guste; ¿cómo creen que termine el plan de Bulma y Milk? (Apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron a Milk apoyando así a Goten, pero eso es algo que se explicará después (?) jijiji, bueno, los dejo y espero les interese la historia. Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Saludos= Nyx.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentimiento

**CAPÍTULO 2: Sentimiento**

.

Al día siguiente después del almuerzo que tuvieron junto con la familia de Gohan, Milk puso manos a la obra en su plan.

Goten se encontraba jugando con Pan, quien animadamente pedía a su tío que la cargara y diera vueltas.

.

\- Tío Goten, apuesto que no puedes dar más de 3 vueltas a la mesa conmigo en tus hombros- Dijo la pequeña divertida en forma de pretexto para convencer al pelinegro.

.

\- Claro que puedo- dijo y sin más subió a la niña a sus hombros para dar 4 vueltas alrededor de la mesa, pero después de esto bajó a la pequeña y se sentó en el suelo fingiendo cansancio.

.

\- Vamos Pan, no molestes a tu tío- Dijo Videl con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de lavar los platos para ver a los más chicos de la familia Son jugando tan animadamente.

.

\- Pero estamos jugando, ¿verdad que sí tío?- Replicó la menor en forma de puchero a lo que su tío asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

\- Oye Pan, cuéntale a tu tío sobre lo que hizo tu abuelo el otro día- Dijo Gohan dejando su lectura un momento para disfrutar la convivencia entre su hija y su hermano.

.

\- ¡Mi abuelito me llevo a entrenar con él! Y luego Uub y yo peleamos contra él- Exclamó la menor con suma emoción y admiración a Goku.

.

Mientras la niña comenzó a correr soltando su historia al aire, ya que más que contarle a Goten estaba recordando y mezclando con su imaginación la verdadera historia, diciendo cosas asombrosas sobre su entrenamiento junto con el otro chico (quien sólo se sonrojaba ante tanta admiración) contra su abuelito; en ese momento Milk saca unos papeles y se acerca a ellos.

.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, Goten ¿podrías llevar esto a casa de Bulma por favor?- Preguntó la madre con naturaleza a su hijo menor.

.

\- Claro mamá, no te preocupes- Con una sonrisa en el rostro se despidió temporalmente de todos los presentes en la casa para emprender vuelo cuidando el sobre.

.

.

Una vez llegó a la Corporación en la que tanto tiempo había estado se dirigió a la puerta y entró con naturaleza ya que ésta era como su segunda casa y ya no tenía necesidad de las formalidades como tocar y esperar la bienvenida de cualquier miembro de la familia. Con paso seguro se dirigió al laboratorio buscando a Bulma, y tal como había predicho, se encontró con la mujer trabajando en una pila de documentos revisando alguna invención.

.

\- Buenas tardes- Soltó el pelinegro ganándose una rápida mirada por parte de la mujer, para luego ser seguida por un abrazo al chico.

.

\- Hey Goten, no te había visto en esta semana- Dijo la peliazul buscando algún comportamiento extraño del adolescente, quien inmediatamente se tensó y dijo en un suave susurro.

.

\- ¿En serio? Uff... De verdad que no me di cuenta, supongo que es por los finales.

.

Bulma lo miró por un momento pensando en sus adentros _'Vaya Goten, veo que eres pésimo mintiendo al igual que tu padre y tu hermano_ ', pero dejó pasar el comentario para no poner más incómodo al chico.

.

\- Este... Mi mamá me pidió que te entregara estos papeles- Extendió su mano con el sobre, Bulma lo tomó y dejó sobre la mesa. Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar pero la mujer lo manejó a la perfección.

.

\- Oye Goten, aprovechando que estás aquí, tengo un favor que pedirte- Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer y Goten sólo pudo pasar saliva con miedo debido a esas palabras seguidas de esa sonrisa tan sospechosa, sabía que estaba tramando algo, y le daba miedo averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Trunks se encontraba sentado frente su ordenador portátil con sus lentes puestos mientras rebuscaba en una hoja que tenía entre los tantos papeles del escritorio leyéndola para luego regresar a escribir al ordenador; el silencio reinaba la habitación, los únicos sonidos eran aquellos que se colaban del exterior por su ventana abierta y el de las teclas siendo golpeadas al momento de escribir. De pronto toda aquella paz que lo rodeaba se vio interrumpida por el azote de su puerta al ser abierta de golpe; sin poder evitarlo el de cabello lavanda pegó un ligero brinco de su silla para voltear amenazadoramente al marco de la puerta con sus ojos abiertos en una expresión seria y bastante molesta y sus hombros tensos, pero tanto su rostro como sus hombros se relajaron al ver al pelinegro en el marco de la puerta con una cara de sorpresa y llevando consigo un libro en las manos.

.

\- Vaya... ¿Es así como recibes a tu mejor amigo después de tanto sin vernos?- Preguntó el menor entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para acercarse hasta la cama de Trunks, dejándose caer en la parte de los pies la cual quedaba al lado de la silla que el otro ocupaba. Al sentir la indiferencia de su amigo por lo que acababa de pasar y ver que el chico regresó a su escrito sin decir palabra alguna, Goten comenzó a ver el escritorio que estaba enfrente de la cama lleno de papeles (ordenados por lo que suponía era la importancia que su amigo le daba a los documentos), pero luego de ver esto y notar el silencio reinando de nuevo extendió su brazo y aventó el libro al escritorio, acción por la cual recibió una mirada confusa de Trunks- Tu mamá me pidió que te lo diera para tu ensayo.

.

\- Gracias- Susurró volviendo su vista al ordenador. Goten se quedó estático por la actitud de Trunks. '¿Acaso le he hecho algo malo? ¿Está molesto por algo? Pero si yo soy quien debería estar molesto con él, porque siempre soy yo quien tiene que visitarlo, porque yo soy quien lo busca... ¿Se habrá enojado porque lo dejé de hacer? Quiero decir, desde que entró este año a la universidad comenzó a alejarse de mi y en el último mes fui yo quien tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por acercarse' Estos pensamientos comenzaron a inundar la cabeza del más chico, quién se sentó en la cama alejándose lo más que pudo del escritorio; de pronto sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos ardían con la amenaza de mostrar agua en ellos.

.

\- Trunks- soltó en un susurro el nombre del chico que se hallaba dándole la espalda evitando que su voz se quebrara en el intento.

.

\- Uhm- Fue lo único que recibió por respuesta sin siquiera desviar la mirada de su trabajo. Goten suspiró pesadamente y guardando la calma habló lo más natural posible.

.

\- Llevamos tiempo sin vernos ni hablarnos y sólo dices ¿uhm?

.

\- También dije "gracias ¿no?, además, nos vimos la semana pasada Goten, no exageres las cosas- Después de decir esto con pesadez en sus palabras por fin se dignó a voltear para quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro, pero se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas saliendo de su amigo- Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?- Se levantó de la silla en la que había pasado las últimas 4 horas sin descanso y se sentó junto a él.

.

\- Y-yo...- hipeando y sollozando un poco más intentó calmarse, y una vez tuvo el suficiente aire soltó- ni siquiera sé por qué lloro- Intentó sonreír para fingir que era algo por lo cual no debía preocuparse, pero los sollozos aún lo traicionaban.

.

\- Goten, te conozco de toda la vida, ni se te ocurra decirme que todo está bien- Miró de manera profunda aquellos ojos ónix y tras esto esperó una respuesta, pero sabía no la obtendría hasta que el otro se calmara de verdad. Se paró e inclinó un poco hacia su ordenador asegurándose de guardar todo lo hecho hasta ese momento, luego cerró el dispositivo y caminó a su tocador para tomar una caja de pañuelos, regresó a la cama y se sentó junto Goten para dejar la caja entre los dos. Goten tomó un pañuelo de ésta y sonó su nariz, una vez se calmó un poco miró al frente para encontrarse con los ojos azules- Bien, ahora dime que demonios te pasa.

.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada.

.

\- Goten...- Eso sonó como un últimatim de que su paciencia estaba por desaparecer, a lo que el otro sólo soltó un suspiro y luego tomó una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y hablar.

.

\- No lo sé, simplemente me dio un poco de sentimiento- Dijo con toda honestidad sin entrar en detalles esperando así salvarse de una plática llena (probablemente) de sermones dirigidos por el de cabello lavanda.

.

\- ¿Por qué sentimiento?

.

\- Es solo que...- Goten se sonrojo al pensar cómo explicar sin que la vergüenza lo atacara que se sentía solo, que sentía que su mejor amigo lo estaba dejando a un lado.

.

\- Creo que sé por qué lloraste- Goten miró sorprendido que el chico le ayudara a evitar la incómoda sensación de tener que decir todo aquello que sentía; el ojiazul soltó otro suspiro y miró directo a su amigo- Ya sé que no he sido el mejor amigo y que me la he pasado ocupado estas últimas fechas, pero debes entender que estoy en finales.

.

\- Lo sé, y créeme que lo entiendo- El pelinegro de pronto se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que había contestado, pero aprovechando el valor de haber hablado antes continuó- Es solo que... No es por esta última semana, sino que desde que entraste te haz apartado poco a poco, y me da miedo que si yo me rindo se acabará nuestra amistad.

.

Trunks lo miró con sorpresa, en realidad él no había notado que se estaba alejando de Goten, tal vez había sido de forma inconsciente, pero ahora sabía cuanto daño le había causado a su mejor amigo y cuanto había tenido que soportar.

.

-Perdón... No debería reclamarte, pero es que yo...- Interrumpió su frase debido a que le faltaban palabras, ya no sabía que decir, era consciente que su amigo estaba procesando la información y analizando todo, al fin y al cabo así era Trunks, siempre pensaba mucho antes de hablar; un poco desilusionado por el silencio bajó la vista, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo, pero le daba miedo escuchar lo que el otro tenía para decir.

.

De pronto saltó un poco por la sorpresa de sentir unos brazos alrededor suyo para después terminar con su cara oculta en el pecho de su amigo, al recibir el aroma de su amigo se calmó y cerró los ojos encontrando esa paz que tanto había buscado en esos últimos días, sus brazos se movieron por instinto sujetando así el suéter de su amigo por la espalda evitando que el abrazo se rompiera fácilmente. Al darse cuenta que Trunks comenzó a soltar su agarre sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lo soltó inmediatamente.

.

\- En serio lamento haberte hecho sentir así, yo... No tenía ni idea- Dijo el pelilavanda mostrando un poco de vergüenza mientras dirigía su mirada a la esquina de la habitación, pero tras un instante volvió a la normalidad y giró su cabeza en dirección del otro- Prometo intentar ser más...

.

\- ¿Atento?- Preguntó Goten completando la idea, los dos se miraron sorprendidos de lo bien que se conocían a tal punto de completar sus frases y soltaron sus risas al instante.

.

\- Exacto- Un silencio apareció en su oración, el cuál preocupó un poco al menor- Aunque tampoco me presiones tanto, digo, ya sabes como soy... Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme- Dijo sin más.

.

\- Me parece bien- Goten sonrió al decir esto; por primera vez después de tanto por fin sentía que soltaba una carga enorme que había estado colgada en su espalda todo ese tiempo, luego soltó un suspiro y miró al anciano con ojeras notables _'Una lástima, es demasiado atractivo como para que esas ojeras arruinen su cara... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué acabas de pensar?!' Goten sintió como sus pensamientos comenzaban a confundirlo, '¿por qué pasa eso por mi mente? ¡No puedo pensar que su mejor amigo es atractivo! Quiero decir, sé que lo es, todos lo sabemos, pero ¡yo no tengo porque pensar que él se me hace atractivo!'_

.

\- ¿Goten?- La voz del chico lo sacó de su mente para verlo de pie junto al televisor.

.

\- ¿Ah?

.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es el que ignora a quién?- Preguntó divertido mientras conectaba la consola y ponía un juego dentro de ella- Te decía que si estabas listo para que te pateara el trasero en este juego- Terminó la frase sentándose junto al televisor en el suelo mientras ponía el otro control al lado suyo.

.

\- Ah, pero ¿estás seguro? ¿no tienes que acabar tu ensayo? o podrías descansar.

.

\- Mph... Paso de eso, ahora sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

.

El pelinegro olvidó por completo el pensamiento que atravesó su confundido cerebro hacía unos minutos y se sentó al lado del mayor para tomar el control y perderse ambos en el videojuego.

.

Al día siguiente Trunks abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Goten; recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y los sentimientos que confesó el chico, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo del día anterior, pero no sin antes ir por su taza de café. Una vez regresó a la habitación miró a Goten aún dormido en su cama para luego proceder a sentarse sobre su silla y encender el ordenador, tomó un sorbo a su café y con el impulso suficiente continuó con el trabajo. 'Haré lo posible para acabar antes que Goten despierte, así podré pasarme el día con él' Sonrió satisfecho mientras buscaba en los documentos.

.

Para cuando Goten despertó ya era medio día, aun así no se sorprendió de ver a Trunks dormido sobre el escritorio. Se asomó con cuidado de no despertar al chico y notó que éste ya había terminado el trabajo, aseguró que el archivo estuviera guardado y respaldado antes de apagar el ordenador y alejarlo del ojiazul, luego tomó una cobija y la puso sobre éste, sonrió satisfecho de no haber despertado a Trunks y seguido de esto salió de la habitación salió en búsqueda de comida debido a que ni siquiera habían cenado ni desayunado. 'Esto ya es mucho para mí, no sé como es que Trunks ha aguantado' pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba sin cuidado, de pronto topo con Vegeta quien (por lo visto) se dirigía a la sala de gravedad.

.

\- Mocoso- saludó con tranquilidad el hombre sin dirigir siquiera una mirada directa debido a que era normal para él encontrar al hijo de kakaroto en su vivienda, además, si se trataba de ser honestos Vegeta realmente aceptaba a ese chiquillo en su familia, y más aún lo hizo cuando vio que Goten había cambiado la apariencia de su cabello, para él mejor no tener que estar viendo a mini-kakaroto, aunque la cara seguía siendo la misma, al menos ya era más tolerable para el príncipe Vegeta tolerarlo sin recordar a su enemigo/amigo(?). Goten sonrió y asintió en forma de saludo para continuar su camino hasta la cocina; Bulma lo recibió diciendo que tomara asiento, a lo que el pelinegro sólo pudo agradecer.

.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó la peliazul, Goten sólo la miró confundido ya que no sabía que quería saber la mujer- ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Trunks?- preguntó llena de curiosidad y entusiasmo. El joven se sonrojó por completo y asintió tímidamente, pero luego de pensarlo un poco dijo:

.

\- Pero... ¿cómo sabía usted que había algo malo?- La mujer soltó una risa tras la pregunta burlándose de cuán despistado era el pelinegro.

.

\- Oh cariño es solo que...

.

\- A mi mamá le gusta espiar a las otras personas- interrumpió Trunks entrando a la cocina para sonreír y darle un beso de buenos días a su madre, tomar su plato y sentarse al otro lado de la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba Goten- ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó divertido de la cara indignada de su madre.

.

\- Claro que no, es solo que ya los conozco a ustedes dos de toda la vida, sé que se quieren tanto que no me sorprendería si más de una persona me preguntara si son pareja, y es más que obvio cuando algo no anda bien entre ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y miró a los dos jóvenes, por un lado Trunks había pasado por alto la comparación de una pareja mientras que por otro lado el pelinegro frente a él adquirió un ligero rubor en las mejillas e intentaba ocultarlo con la taza de café en la cara; al ver que consiguió medio objetivo, un pequeño plan se desató en su mente y con cierto brillo en los ojos (el mismo que tenía Trunks cada que planeaba una travesura) volvió a hablar- Además, por algo soy una genio.

.

\- Tienes razón mamá- Trunks dijo con cariño a su madre, ya que de ella había heredado esa inteligencia y astucia- Bueno, hoy me la voy a pasar con Goten, así que tal vez no esté en la casa.

.

\- Okey- Dijo la mujer sin más, muriendo de ganas porque el par se fueran para hablar por teléfono con su cómplice de planes- Goten, cuida a Trunks de esas mujerzuelas por favor.

.

Goten casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne al oír esto, pero asintió fingiendo que era algo normal, Trunks sólo rodo los ojos ante los comentarios raros de su madre en esa mañana, en definitiva estaba planeando algo, pero Trunks no quería ser involucrado en ese plan por lo que se mantendría alejado de ella al menos por ese día.

.

\- Ah, ¿pero que hay de tu ensayo Trunks?- Preguntó el más joven.

.

\- Idiota, es más que obvio que ya lo acabe- Habló fingiendo ser ofendido- Mientras tu seguías dormido como bebé, yo si me puse a trabajar- Dijo sin más haciendo énfasis en el 'tu' y el 'yo' a manera de insultar a su amigo, cosa que logró. Aún así Goten sabía en su interior que Trunks se había levantado temprano para acabar y pasar el día con él, cosa que lo alegró sin saber realmente que le causaba tanta emoción.

.

\- Bien, entonces vayan vayan- Dijo Bulma dando por terminada la conversación.

.

Cuando los jóvenes regresaron a la habitación, Goten recordó toda la plática y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

.

\- Que comentarios más raros hace tu madre- Miró de reojo a Trunks quién suspiró al saber a que se refería Goten.

.

\- Solo le gusta avergonzarte, para ella es divertido que seas tan tímido aún.

.

-¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero si yo no soy tímido!

.

\- Ajá- Dijo sin mucho afán el ojiazul, a lo que Goten se sintió ofendido pero aún más apenado.

.

\- ¡En serio!

.

\- Si, yo no digo que no.

.

Los muchachos se vieron antes de soltar una carcajada. Hacía mucho que el ojiazul no se reía con ganas, y su mejor amigo había llegado para devolverle todas aquellas risas de las que se había perdido. Pasado un rato en el que platicaron y se pusieron mas o menos al día con lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo sin platicar (aunque siendo honestos, era Goten quien más hablaba), decidieron ir a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad.

.

Trunks se puso de pie para tomar un abrigo gris y uno azul de su armario, le dio el azul al pelinegro y se puso el otro, luego tomó una bufanda y la anudo alrededor de su cuello; tras estar listos ambos chicos pusieron marcha para caminar por aquellas calles infestadas de personas haciendo compras navideñas. Mientras caminaban Goten comenzó a platicar sobre sus compañeros de clases y las locuras que hacían, Trunks sólo escuchaba y de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño 'Aha' para demostrar que seguía la conversación, de pronto unos chicos que pasaban por la calle de enfrente divisaron al chico de cabello lavanda y comenzaron a hablar para llamar su atención.

.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué no son tus amigos de la universidad?- Preguntaba Goten animado mientras jalaba a Trunks hacia el grupo de chicos que les hablaban.

.

\- Hola chicos- Dijo el mayor con tranquilidad mientras era soltado por su amigo quien antes lo jalaba para llevarlo hasta ahí.

.

\- ¡Trunks! Que sorpresa verte caminando por la ciudad, cualquiera diría que estarías hecho bola en tu cuarto como un gruñón- Dijo un chico con alegría burlándose del de cabello lavanda, luego miró al más pequeño y sonrió- Bueno, ya no me sorprende tanto, al fin y al cabo es el pequeño Goten quien te ayuda a no morir solo- Continuó mencionando a Goten con cariño ya que, como al principio de aquel semestre en la universidad Trunks pasaba por Goten junto con sus amigos, éstos ya lo conocían y le tenían aprecio. El pelinegro sonrió mientras Trunks evitó la mirada para que sus amigos no dijeran más cosas 'ridículas'.

.

\- Mat tiene razón- Dijo una rubia mientras abrazaba con enjundia al más chico.

.

\- Paren por favor- Trunks pidió mientras era abrazado por otro chico- Kyrell, deja de abrazarme, es molesto- Dijo mientras quitaba el brazo que pasaba por sus hombros.

.

\- Vamos amigo, pero si así se abrazan los amigos, preocúpate si te abrazara como Lylle está abrazando a Gogo.

.

Goten ya sabía que los apodos por los que lo nombraban ese grupo de chicos era con cariño más que burla, así que realmente no le molestaban. Llevaba un tiempo conociendo a cada uno de ellos: Mathew (Mat o Mattie) tenía 18 años, cabello castaño, tez morena, ojos negros, media aproximadamente 1.77 y a pesar de ser muy callado siempre se mostraba sereno y entusiasta; por otro lado Kyrell era un chico de 1.74, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, tez blanca y de personalidad, era demasiado 'escandaloso' y animado, le encantaba ser molesto con sus amigos de confianza y era considerado como mujeriego, pero a pesar de eso siempre mostro ser un amigo leal; Lylle, la chica rubia de ojos cafés, media aproximadamente 1.67, y de su personalidad era la chica preocupona del grupo pero amorosa y amable; por último estaban Kari, una mujer de cabello negro y lacio, ojos cafés también, medía 1.63, era seria y parecía gruñona, pero realmente amaba divertirse con sus amigos y los defendía que quienes fuera. Goten estaba agradecido que su mejor amigo se rodeara de ese tipo de personas, ya que se preocupaba que Trunks a veces fuera muy... Grosero con los demás, pero al lado de ellos parecía divertirse mucho y eso lo ponía feliz. Regresando a la realidad vio como los chicos junto con Trunks empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial más cercano; de pronto Trunks se detuvo al ver al pelinegro parado.

.

\- ¿Qué pasa chibi, no vienes?- Preguntó mirando al chico sorprendido por el retorno de su apodo.

.

\- No me digas así- reclamó mientras alcanzaba al grupo y los acompañó en su caminata.

.

Después de una tarde llena de compras, peleas y travesuras entre los jóvenes, cada uno decidió partir a su casa ya que al día siguiente retomarían clases.

.

\- Bien, es hora que me vaya a casa, temo que si tardo más Pan vaya a encontrar el tesoro- Dijo Goten con tranquilidad mientras se detenía junto a Trunks.

.

\- ¿Tesoro?- preguntó el oji-azul confundido.

.

\- Ñe, es una sorpresa- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo; los copos de nueve comenzaron a caer del cielo y los dos voltearon con brillo en sus ojos, y es que desde pequeños siempre habían amado ver la nieve caer.

.

\- Bueno, dejaré que regreses a tu casa chibi, mañana paso por ti saliendo de la escuela- Espetó el mayor regresando su mirada a su mejor amigo; Goten al voltear a ver a Trunks sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y por un momento comenzó a pensar _'Kami, ¿por qué se ve tan atractivo así?... Espera, no empieces de nuevo, no ahora... Ya pensaré sobre esto en casa porque ¿qué diablos me está pasando para pensar así de mi mejor amigo?_ ', sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de vuelta.

.

\- Claro, entonces mañana nos vemos, buena suerte Trunks- se despidió y caminó hacia un callejón donde Trunks se paró para verificar que nadie viera a su amigo. Goten tomó vuelo y se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa; el oji-azul al verlo partir suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego caminó hacia su casa con total calma y felicidad.

.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que sus madres habían estado en contacto y esperaban el regreso de los chicos a sus respectivas casas para comenzar con el plan que habían tramado.

.

.

.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Chacan chacaaan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Fiuuu… Casi y no lo subo al día siguiente como prometí, pero lo logré, justo antes de las 12 ;D**

 **¿Prefieren los capítulos largos como este? ¿o más cortos como el primero? O.o**

 **Primero planeaba darle a Trunks esa actitud fría y arrogante, pero me dio no sé qué y decidí hacerlo ver como que su amistad con Goten le era muy importante… Espero no hacerlo muy ooc, ¿ustedes que opinan?**


	3. Capítulo 3: El plan en marcha

**CAPITULO 3: El plan en marcha**

.

 ***Casa de Trunks***

En la hora de la cena el chico tomó asiento como era habitual, siendo seguido por Vegeta; Bra le mostraba a Trunks con orgullo los dibujos que había elaborado y Bulma miraba con cariño a su familia; en cuanto los drones sirvieron la comida la mirada de cariño cambio por una sonrisa sospechosa... Era hora de comenzar el plan.

.

\- Y, ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento Vegeta?- Preguntó para iniciar la plática de manera natural, ya que era normal que toda la familia se uniera a una sola conversación mientras platicaban.

.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, bien- dijo el saiyajin un poco sorprendido por la pregunta- Pero que cosas preguntas mujer, es obvio que siempre me va bien en mi entrenamiento- Respondió intentando sonar igual de orgulloso que siempre.

.

\- ¡Papá es genial! Yo quiero entrenar con papá- Soltó la pequeña de la casa con una sonrisa inflando aún más el pecho de dicho hombre.

.

\- ¿Verdad que si cariño? No te preocupes, papá te podrá entrenar cuando seas más grande- Volió a hablar la mujer, luego dirigió la mirada a su hijo- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en tu cita hijo?- Preguntó con cierta maldad.

.

\- ¿Cita?- Exclamó ahogándose con su vaso de jugo- No sé de que me hablas mamá- Dijo volviendo a su compostura de siempre.

.

\- Ah, así que por fin tuviste una cita- Soltó Vegeta con naturalidad- ¿Se puede saber con que insecto?

.

Trunks se golpeó la cara con la mano y suspiró.

.

\- No fue una cita papá, me la pasé todo el día con Goten, mi mejor amigo- Dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras miraba un poco molesto a su madre quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

.

\- ¿Entonces estás saliendo con el hijo de Kakaroto?- Preguntó Vegeta pareciendo más una afirmación que pregunta- Bueno, me decepciona un poco que sea con alguien que me haga pariente de Kakaroto, pero está bien, al menos no es un insecto humano común y corriente- Dijo el Saiyajin sin dar mucha importancia a la conversación, como si fuera algo que ya se imaginara desde hacía mucho.

.

\- ¡Yay! Mi hermano es novio de Goten, ¡entonces ya es mi tío Goten! O mejor, ¡ya es mi hermano mayor Goten!- Dijo la niña animada moviendo las manos con emoción.

.

\- ¡No! No somos nada- Dijo el joven más rojo que un jitomate- Por favor paren, Goten y yo sólo somos amigos- Suspiró intentando hacer entrar en razón a su familia- Bra, Goten no es mi novio ni nada de eso- Soltó lo último recobrando la compostura.

.

\- Oh, bueno, si tu lo dices- Habló Vegeta siendo tan indiferente como siempre, pero este tono de indiferente era un tono de "de todas formas no tarda en ser verdad". Bulma soltó pequeñas risitas y miró a su hijo quien suspiraba pesadamente mientras intentaba explicarle a su hermanita que estaba equivocada.

.

\- Bueno bueno, pero si hasta te sonrojaste- Dijo la madre con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

.

\- Eso es obvio, me da vergüenza hablar de eso frente mi hermanita, y aún más el hecho que me emparejes con mi mejor amigo- Dijo Trunks perdiendo de nuevo la compostura; sabía que su mamá decía cosas locas, pero esta vez en serio había dicho algo demente.

.

.

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa del chico de cabello lavanda, estaba por ocurrir una escena muy parecida en la residencia de los Son, donde se encontraba cenando la familia de Gohan junto con sus padres y hermano. La plática había transcurrido como lo acostumbrado hasta que Milk también puso en marcha su plan aprovechando el comentario de su hijo mayor.

.

\- Goten, ¿anoche no regresaste a casa verdad?- Preguntó Gohan con un poco de curiosidad, ya que no era habitual que su hermanito no llegara a casa sin avisar a su madre o padre, y mucho menos habitual que su madre no explotara por eso.

.

\- Oh, Goten probablemente estaba durmiendo con su pareja ¿no?- Dijo Milk con tanta tranquilidad que todos entraron en un estado de shock. El aludido se quedó un momento en silencio para luego soltar el tenedor lleno de comida en su mano y gritar completamente sonrojado.

.

\- ¡¿Ehhhhh?!- Miró a la mujer mientras se ponía de pie al instante debido a la sorpresa, todos los presentes vieron la escena confundidos por lo que estaba pasando- Mamá ¿qué te pasa?, ¡es sólo que me quedé dormido en la casa de Bulma!- Dijo sin que los matices de rojo abandonaran su cara- Y me quedé en la habitación de Trunks, mi mejor amigo

.

\- O bueno, pero si es casi como si fueran una pareja- Dijo Milk con emoción como cuando habló con Gohan y Videl sobre la boda que planeaban hacer hacía mucho tiempo- Una linda y hermosa pareja.

.

Todos entendieron por donde iba Milk, y aunque estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de la mujer no estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que ella afirmaba.

.

\- Bueno... Emmm... No sé cuando empezaron a salir, pero la verdad ya se veía a millas que ambos se quieren mucho, quiero decir, siempre han estado ahí juntos ¿no?- Dijo Gohan regresando a su estado tan calmado de siempre.

.

\- ¡Si, ahora es mi tío Trunks!- Dijo la más pequeña del hogar con una sonrisa y emoción evidente.

.

\- Oh, que bueno que es el señor Trunks quien es tu pareja, al menos así la señora Milk no tendrá que preocuparse por que cuiden de su hijo- Añadió Uub con cariño y brillo en sus ojos.

.

\- Me alegro que por fin se den cuenta- Videl expresó como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y tomó la mano de su esposo con una sonrisa.

.

\- Bueno hijo, te felicito mucho- Goku sonrió a su hijo con toda honestidad y le brindo un pedazo grande de carne como muestra de su alegría.

.

Goten estaba completamente rojo y mudo por lo que todos acababan de decir, cuando de pronto su mente regresó a la realidad y su cara se tornó en forma de puchero.

.

\- Claro que no somos novios ni pareja ni nada por el estilo- Soltó mientras tomaba bruscamente la pieza de carne que su papá le había ofrecido, tomó asiento y cerró los ojos para susurrar- Vaya familia... Imaginando cosas que no- Tras esto dio un gran mordisco a la carne que tenía en sus manos.

.

Todos se miraron confundidos y luego soltaron risitas nerviosas y de burla; después de la cena nadie dijo una palabra sobre eso, pero Milk se jactaba que había obtenido la reacción esperada, su hijo se había sonrojado y toda la familia había apoyado la idea. Antes de acostarse Milk revisó ese aparato tan caro que le había regalado su amiga y vio que había un mensaje de ella diciendo que había cumplido sus objetivos los cuales eran los mismos que los de ella, Milk sonrió y contestó que también ella, luego suspiró y pensó 'Bueno, ahora sólo es cuestión de que ese par se den cuenta de sus sentimientos... Pero supongo que esa es la parte más difícil'. Goku entró en ese instante a su habitación y se sentó del otro lado de la cama mirando a su esposa con sorpresa.

.

\- Oye, me asustó un poco lo que ocurrió en la cena... ¿Por qué Goten se puso tan exaltado?

.

\- Bueno, porque...- La mujer miró a su esposo mientras pensaba cómo explicarle eso, ya que él era demasiado... ¡Distraído! Claro, esa era la clave para contestarle al hombre sentado en frente de ella- Bueno, eso es porque Goten es casi tan distraído como tu que no se da cuenta que realmente le gusta Trunks- Dijo satisfecha al ver como el rostro de su esposo se iluminaba entendiendo... mas o menos la situación.

.

Una vez apagadas todas las luces de la casa el Son más joven se sentó en el marco de la ventana de su habitación sin poder dormir, pensando en todas aquellas cosas sucedidas desde el día anterior. Mientras su mente maquinaba todo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se presentó.

.

 _'¿Acaso yo...?' 'No, ¡no puede ser!' '¿Pero y si sí? ¿Qué harás?' '¡Nada porque en definitiva no!' 'Pero el día de hoy fue más que obvio ¿no?, quiero decir, por algo te lo dice incluso tu madre... Incluso tu padre que es muy torpe para estas cosas' 'Pero no puede ser, porque es mi mejor amigo' 'Precisamente por eso, es la única persona que está al nivel para quererte' 'Pero... Y si... ¿Si él no siente lo mismo?' 'Entonces podrás estar tranquilo' '¡No! Porque nuestra amistad se volverá muy incómoda, así que no.'_ En ese momento el chico negó con la cabeza por esos pensamientos que siempre lo aturdían... Siempre le habían dicho que era un idiota, pero hasta ese momento el comenzó a creer que tal vez tenían razón. Con pesadez soltó otro suspiro.

.

\- Ahhhhh!- Gritó más exasperado de lo que creía estaba; luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero al no escuchar quejas o padres corriendo a su habitación soltó su boca e hizo una mueca- Rayos... Supongo que si... Me gusta Trunks- Al decir lo último se botó hacia su cama estrellando la cara contra la almohada. En definitiva sería una noche pesada.

.

Goku se despertó y antes que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la cama para ir a ver la causa de aquel grito Milk lo detuvo con su brazo.

.

\- No te preocupes cariño, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que Goten es casi tan despistado como tu?- El hombre aturdido recordó la plática anterior y asintió- Bueno, ahí está el destacable "casi", tu te habrías tardado años, él sólo se tardó una pelea interna para darse cuenta- Dijo satisfecha la mujer; en definitiva debía contarle a su cómplice al día siguiente, ahora lo único que quedaba esperar es que Trunks correspondiera y de preferencia más temprano que tarde.

.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hey, aquí está; nuevo capítulo n.n Cualquier sugerencia u opinión son bienvenidas xD**

 **Espero y si les guste la historia**

 **Saludos: Nyx**


End file.
